Goku son
Gokychichi Sayijan monkey[ByFrieza ] The tall guy[[Wario] ---- Relatives:ChichiWife Gohanson Gotenson PanGranddather Videlin law ---- Allies:Luigi,toad,Peach Mario ---- :Fighting,Eatin Dislikes:Bad guys Powers:Ki attacks,martial arts]]i'm the hero of today i'm the reason alot of people are alive and you crossed the the line! ''-''Goku talking to frieza in 'frieza is back!" GOKU Goku is a main chararcter he takes the role as the mushroom, Fighters most powerful one.Goku is voiced by Sean schemmel Role in the show Goku takes the role as themost powerful one he has most powers than luigi and toad comdined,goku is the powerful one building in a hit(a small building)he is the most curious one and the strongest two but,luigi appears to strong as well toad is the wreakest,taking power over anything love destroy robots and bad guys PERSONALIITY> Goku is kind-hearted care loving person,loves both human and ailens ,goku is the nicest of the group.but he can get angry when people do stuff wrong,he loves video games and mostly food more than anything in the world,he also loves to fight seen in some episodes like(Vegeta trys to kill goku)and(the begin)and also(The koopa bros)also he love dancing and watching tv and candy,he also takes good care of goten and gohan he is a good farther,and he love he's grandarther pan who will soon join the team later,Goku is also Full of energy he almost never gets tired,goku takes he's promises very seriously he never lies or do anything bad,he hates vegeta messing him up with battling bad guys. Dislikes Goku is kind-hearted and love just about everything but there are some thing that he hates: .when someone lies [Chichi's angry!] .his greatest fear of fear[Goku goes to the doctor] .when someone is sick[The boring day] .when someone touch his hair,he'll punch the person[The return of the koopalings] .eats the last ham or chicken or turkey[The night of the living bowser] .Vegeta annoys him [Mostly in every episode vegeta appears in.] .Luigi gets annoying (Rare episodes) .When luigi starts to get on pan's neives[A new team mate?] .when toad's investions explode[The mushroom fighters vs the evil 11s] .begin yelled at chichi[ Alot of episode chichi appears in.] .Vegeta sues him[Vegeta sues goku] .Bowser trys to destroy the city again[Bowser's rengeve!] New clothing Goku has an white head band on,and black hair and red wrist bands,black fighting gear on with the same matching pants on with a red waist belt,and red boots on,and an red suit,and an black hood. Photos of goku Gok's gallery photo can be found here Goku's galley Triva Goku is the only mushroom fighter member who can actally fly. Goku favorite food is noodles. Chichi use the pan goku ar least four times on "goku goes to the doctor". Goku hasn't went to collage. Goku and toad are the ailens and luigi is the only human in the group. Goku has a fear of needles,mostly seen in "goku goes to the doctor". So far goku is the only tall one in the group. Goku's height is 6.1. Even if goku is 54 he looks like he's 30. Vegeta calls goku kararkot in mostly even episode he appears in. Goku mostly likes Diving. In "The begin" goku reveals that He doesn't know if he had a father or not. Goku war Shirt and jeans at least fifth times. Goku reveals in "the night of bowser that he's favorite kind of music is Rock. Most people calls goku the nice one,With sometimes he's the most vionlce one. In "Here come the koopa bros" goku reveals that master roshi has a turtle. In "Frieza is back!" goku still haven't forgive frieza for what he did to krillin and piccolo. Goku reveals in "The truth"he likes wearing wigs. Category:Chararcters Category:Heroes Category:Male chararcters Category:Chararcters with familes Category:Ailen chararcters Category:Chararcters who can fly Category:Main chararcters Category:Mushroom fighters members Category:Chararcters who break the fouth wall Category:Chararcters who appear in video games Category:Endangered series Category:Chararcters who have been in other tv shows Category:Transforming chararcters Category:Chararcters with no catchphase